


Your Infection's my Discretion (Larry Stylinson - Vampire AU)

by Down_There



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 19-Year-Old Harry, 200 something year old Louis, I suck at tags, Josh is an arse in this story, M/M, everyones a vampire lol, haven't decided yet, probably some smut, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2103819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Down_There/pseuds/Down_There
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis' a vampire on a search for a certain type of his species; a vampire with an extremely rare ability. Any vampire who happens to have the rare ability are hard to come by. Then Harry came in with a fatal wound to his head and Louis saved him, realising what he was. </p>
<p>Harry's a pure bred wolf―or least he was one. A simple decision to turn down a street had changed that, changed it drastically. </p>
<p>And it had seemed all Louis' problems were solved then and there, having made a vampire with the rare ability he was looking for. </p>
<p>Well, it seemed like all his problems were solved, but perhaps Harry brought a little bit more trouble than he was worth?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Ten thousand," Harry told the man sprawled out on his bed. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, still trying to catch his breath. "And if you'd like, before you go home to your wife, the shower's right through that door."

"The money's in my trousers' back pocket. Ten thousand is all I brought, so don't get any funny ideas," he replied huskily. He forced himself up off the bed, his legs still a bit shaky from their previous activities.

"C'mon, Andrew, how long have we known each other? A year? And you still think I'd take more than what I've charged? You have no faith," Harry snorted and pulled on a pair of clean pants and went in search of an equally clean pair of trousers, throwing up the clothes that were sporadically strewn across the floor.

He found a pair of black skinny jeans, cautiously smelling them before nodding to himself and pulled them up. When he heard the shower shoot on, he quickly walked over to the clothes that were neatly folded on the couch, unfolding Andrew's grey trousers and slipping his hand in his back pocket, wrapping his long fingers around the roll of some hundred notes. He unfolded them and counted out ten.

He slipped the money into his own back pocket and folded Andrew's trousers again. He jogged over to his dresser, pulling open the first drawer and grabbed a plain black V-neck. He straightened out the bottom and shook out his curls, running his hand through them to get them perfect.

When Andrew emerged, water was still dripping from his body and Harry smirked at him, his eyes travelling downward.

"Why don't you just tell her you're gay?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow as Andrew bent down and pulled up his pants.

"Because I have kids and Sally's homophobic-there's no way she'd allow me to see my kids after," Andrew shook his head as he did a little bunny hop, picking up his trousers and tightened his belt. He grabbed for his black polo neck and pulled it on over his head, hiding the love bites Harry left on his torso and neck.

"They're your kids, you helped make them, you have a right to see them. It's called joint custody, duh," Harry laughed, rolling his eyes. Andrew chuckled and shook out his wet hair. "Hey, mate, I'm the only dog in this arrangement."

"Later, Haz, when's the next time you're free?" Andrew asked, walking towards the door.

"Friday, around... eleven," he told him, chewing on his lower lip.

"Okay, see you then," Andrew waved at him, sliding open the door and sliding it closed behind him and Harry was left alone in his beyond dirty flat.

He waved his hands at the clothes on the floor and began to pick up the dirty dishes, taking them to the large, deep sink in the kitchen. He waved his hands at the full sink, making a mental note to clean the dishes sometime.

He grabbed the remote from off the couch and pointed it towards the TV, watching as it turned on to the familiar dark colours of Vampire Diaries. He rolled his eyes at the TV show and turned it off, grabbing his car keys from off the side table, pulled on some socks and slipped on a pair of trainers.

He slid open the door, flicking off the light and sliding it closed as he faced towards the stairs. He didn't worry about anyone coming up to his flat because no one ever did, so he left the door unlocked. Not that it even had a lock, he kept it locked from the inside by a screw driver, but no one else was inside to do so.

Harry shoved his car keys into his pocket as he pounded down the metal stairs and out into the outside world that wasn't his flat. That wasn't the safety he felt in his home. It was dark out, just the way he liked it. He looked up towards the dark, cloudy sky. He loved the clouds and hated the past few sunny days.

He stopped at his car, debating whether he should drive it or not, considering the place he intended to go was just a few blocks away.

"I could use some other exercise other than sex," he muttered to himself, turning on his heel and walking away from his car.

Harry didn't usually go out at night unprotected. It was dangerous for someone his age to do, especially since his blood was fresh, musky. The way most of them liked it. He didn't smell the others of his kind... he smelled... human. Harry was most definitely not human.

He knew the consequences of going out unprotected. He knew what could happen to him. He'd either end up dead, or a hybrid. It was rare for someone like him to become a full from a single bite. But those were the most powerful out there―there was only four.

"Where's your protection, young one?" a voice with a harsh accent asked behind him, startling him. He jumped and turned around quickly.

"I don't have any," he replied a bit breathless from being startled.

"You smell heavily of sex," the woman spat at him, rubbing her hands together, muttering something in another language Harry didn't understand before actually spitting at his feet."Oh, you're one of them."

"It's only that strong because I've just finished," he smirked at the woman and she gasped.

"Cornea Lupus!" she spat at him. Which was Latin and was roughly translated for 'Horny Wolf'.

Harry waved by to the older woman and continued to walk, hearing her yelling profanities at him as he walked. The farther Harry walked down the street, the darker it seemed to get. He could practically feel it closing in on him.

He took in deep breaths to calm down his sudden feeling of fear that was creeping up on him. Harry was told stories of young wolves going missing in California when he was younger. They were nothing more than scary bed time stories, but his mind couldn't help but wander over to the darker side of his mind.

As Harry took a left turn, he noticed the streets were empty. Lights in the windows of the run down houses were out and the curtains closed.

He was in the bad parts of town. Nearly everybody who didn't live on this part went missing. Vampires ran this side of town, the wolves who lived here were at their mercy. They didn't have a say in what happened down on this part and whatever happened there, stayed there. No one was allowed to talk about it.

He took a few deep breaths, jamming his hands into his trousers' front pockets and continued to walk.

"You can do this, Harry, it's just one more block and then you're there," he muttered to himself, moving his hand up to brush his curls from his face.

His hand didn't get there. A cold, pale hand grasped onto his and he was thrown to the opposite side of the road. He groaned and rolled over, feeling pain explode throughout his body.

A growl rumbled in his chest as he pushed himself to his feet. There was a slight burning is eyes before his whole vision shifted to red. There was a bit of haziness at the ends of it, but it was like he could see every scent in the air. Taste ever flavour.

Since Harry was still a young wolf, he couldn't change on command. He was only able to have his teeth, vision, hearing, strength and speed change on command. Nothing more. He wasn't of age to change into a full wolf on command yet. He was only able to do that on a full moon.

He heard a shift of weight off to his left side and he jumped off the ground, forcing his body to flip in the air right over his attacker. When he landed, he was grabbed around the throat and slammed into the wall. The weight of his attacker suffocating him.

He growled and bit into their shoulder, shoving them away from him. Something hit him in the back of his head, sending him to the ground and his vision and hearing returning to normal. He groaned in response to the painful throbbing and rolled onto his back.

"You're quite strong, a normal wolf your age wouldn't have been able to push me away like that," an unfamiliar voice called out. Harry's vision was blurring and he felt something wet beginning to soak the curls on the back of his head.

"Leave the poor boy alone," a bored tone caught Harry's attention. The voice was light and a bit higher than the other. It sounded... fragile. "He looked frightened before you threw him and began to attack him."

"He's a wolf, Louis," the other one groaned.

"And you're a vampire. Do you see other wolves attacking you when you're on their territory? I just do not understand why us vampires have to bother the wolves when they don't bother us. We're just as bad as humans," Louis spat. He leaned down, taking a gentle, but firm hold of Harry's upper left arm and pulled him to his feet. "Oh, look what you did, Josh! He's bleeding everywhere! He's as good as dead now!"

"Well then, let's just... leave him here," Josh rolled his eyes, seeing no point in Louis' anger. Not seeing the reason why the older vampire should even care. Harry was just a wolf after all.

"No... we can't... he's... different," Louis mumbled, examining that unconscious boy in his arms. He a bit off colour and his skin was unbelievably cold for a young wolf.

Josh's eyes widened and he shook his head at Louis, already knowing what he planned on doing, "Oh, no, Louis, you can't! You won't! Just leave the stupid mutt here to die and someone will come and scrape the stupid dog off the footpath in the morning!"

Louis' eyes widened. He leaned in a bit, smelling Harry's blood. It was sweet, fresh and musky. Barely any wolves had blood that smelled like that. It was rare to find one.

Harry was a pure bred. He was full wolf, both of his parents were full wolf too. Pure breeds were rare. There was only about five hundred left in the world, seeing as how most wolves fall in love with humans and create those inbetweeners. The 'wolves' who don't change and only have the teeth, hearing, sight and speed of a wolf. That was it. Then there was the inbetweeners who fall for another inbetweener and they have children, those children can change... but only on full moons, not on command ever, even when they become of age.

"He's pure bred, Josh. We most definitely can't leave him to die!" Louis cried, holding Harry tighter to him.

"But if you turn him, he'll become a full vampire, Louis. He won't be a hybrid," Josh shook his head, thinking that Louis wanted to make him a hybrid. The ignorant boy was sorely mistaken.

"I am aware of that! That the pure bred genes will still be running through his veins... a male wolf has never been turned into a vampire, Josh, it's always girls! Once the girls are turned, they can't reproduce... but he will be able to!" Louis was ecstatic. He didn't want to turn him for those such reasons. Louis didn't want to be a bystander and watch the poor young boy bleed out on the streets for Josh's ignorance. He couldn't just stand by and watch. He refused.

"Louis, no!" Josh practically screamed, but it was too late. Louis already had his fangs lodged into the young boy's shoulder.

Harry's eyes snapped open, his hands flying to Louis' head and pulling at his hair, trying to get him to stop. He screamed out in agony when he felt Louis' vampire venom fighting against his wolf blood. He felt as if he was on fire from the inside.

Louis let him go, laying him on the floor and watching him convulse in pain. He took in a deep breath. This only happened with wolves. Humans couldn't feel their venom, but wolves can. They can feel it as it swims through their veins, destroying the wolf blood in its path. But it doesn't do a very good job ninety nine per cent of the time. It leaves some, allowing those blood cells to recreate.

It's rare for the venom to sweep through the blood stream and kill all the wolf cells, leaving a fully fledged vampire. Turning the wolf into a vampire. There was only four that had been turned into full vampires and they were all girls and over a thousand years old.

Harry was the first male. Males usually were only turned into a hybrid or died-never a full.

Louis watched in amazement as Harry's slightly tanned skin lightened tremendously, watching as it paled out. Harry's curls darkened and stretched out a bit, his face looking a bit older... more his age... He stopped convulsing and struggled to catch his breath.

His eyes lightened to a sea green instead of the leafy green he had before. He felt the difference in his eyes and his vision. He felt the difference in his body. He felt the way he felt when he changed-stronger, faster... hungrier.

"Louis... you did not..." Josh whispered as Harry blinked a few times, his hand weakly reaching up to his face to rub at his sudden sleepy eyes.

"I did too," he whispered back and moved quickly to help the newly turned vampire to his feet. Harry stumbled into the shorter vampire, placing most of his weight on him. Louis didn't mind, he was stronger than a human, he was able to support Harry's weight. "C'mon, lad, we're getting you back home... where do you live?"

"Down... the street..." Harry mumbled groggily, feeling the effect of the venom. Causing him to slur his words and become very sleepy.

Neither Louis or Josh was sure where 'down the street' was, but they followed Harry's wolf scent. The scent he had five minutes ago. Louis followed it towards a large flat. He slid open the door and helped the young boy inside. He frowned slightly at the mass of clothes thrown onto the floor. He spotted the bed and led Harry over to it.

Placing Harry on the bed, he watched as his eyelids dropped and his breathing automatically relaxed. He was sleeping.

"I'll stay with him, you can leave, Josh," Louis whispered to him, "I'll make sure he feeds in the morning and then we can leave back to Tahoe." he waved at the other vampire who gave him the finger and sauntered out, sliding the door closed behind him.

Louis decided to look around, seeing as he needed something to do before he actually got tired and passed out on Harry's couch. He spotted a notepad next to a few unused condoms. Each condom had a name on it, the same names that were on a notepad-the names had times beside it.

"Dear God, he's a prostitute... Cornea Lupus..." he muttered to himself, "oh, it's going to be even worse now that he's a vampire..."

"What's your name?" Harry asked suddenly, sitting up and rubbing at his eyes. Louis dropped the notepad and the condoms back onto the table, walking over to the tired boy.

"Louis," he said softly, "you should be sleeping. Go back to sleep."

"But I can't," he whined quietly, looking over at Louis.

"And why is that?" he asked, raising and eyebrow and watched as Harry ran his hand through his curls as he puffed out his cheeks and then slowly deflated them as he released a slow, long sigh.

"I usually... there's usually someone here to either hold me or I hold them... and if there isn't anybody... then I don't go to sleep..." he said, covering his mouth as he yawned. Louis sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

He knew how this worked. This was the usual for a Cornea Lupus. But he didn't understand, Harry was no longer a wolf.

"Old habits will die hard, Louis," Harry mumbled quietly, not taking his eyes off the shorter man.

"You can hear my thoughts?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the younger boy and gave a slight smirk.

"They're quite loud... now can you come lay with me? Pleeeaase?" he asked, throwing his head back as he whined. Louis nodded and sighed, striding over to the bed that was on the floor. He climbed onto the mattress, gently pushing Harry down onto it as he turned and wrapping his arm around the younger, taller boy.

"Now, go back to sleep and I'll take you out to feed in the morning, alright, boy? Sound good?" Louis asked and Harry made a light growl from the centre of his chest.

"Don't treat me like a dog."

"Alright, now go to sleep, I'm sorry," Louis mumbled, feeling his own tiredness creeping up on him. Harry turned in his arms, burring his face in Louis' chest as his arms tightened around him.

Louis had a strong feeling he wasn't going to be able to let this boy go as easily as he'd like.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis crinkled his nose at the heavy smell of wolf. He stiffened when something warm stirred in his arms and a light groan followed after. He forced his tired eyes open, moving his head to look down at a mass of dark curls buried into his chest.

His hand slowly reached up, brushing his fingers over the soft hair. He curled a strand of the soft hair in his forefinger as he took a deep breath, noticing something odd.  
He smelled like a wolf again. Louis furrowed his eyebrows together, not understanding why the younger boy had regained the scent of a wolf. He was no longer a wolf... right?

Harry lightly whined in his sleep, the sound high pitched and... dog like. Louis jolted up, moving towards the side, falling off the mattress and onto the floor, his breathing becoming ragged. Had he done something wrong during the turning?

"Ugh," Harry groaned, "I was comfortable." he sat up, rubbing at his eyes, yawning as he did so. He rose an eyebrow at the smaller man sat on the floor with a startled look. "What's the matter?"

"You-you still smell like wolf!" he gasped out. Harry looked at his for a couple of long seconds before cracking a smile and laughing loudly. Louis gave the boy a strange look. Why was he laughing at him?

"Christ, do you not realise that you're in my flat, which smells of wolf still?!" Harry laughed out, gasping for air at the end as his muscles began to feel a bit tighten in his stomach from laughing so much. "Of course I'm still going to smell of wolf, I was wearing these clothes before you turned me and sleeping in the sheets... and having sex on these sheets before too... that reminds me, I need to wash these. Thank god we didn't roll into any cum... that would have been sticky."

Louis narrowed his eyes at him, his mouth slightly falling open at the boy. Most of the wolves that were like him never admitted they had a lot of sex or that they left cum on their sheets. They would always try to hide it, but Harry didn't seem to care. He was... open, not caring about what others thought about him and Louis admired that.

"Why did you turn me?" Harry asked suddenly, turning to Louis with his sudden large, curious sea green eyes. Louis gulped under the gaze of them, finding them a bit intimidating. Scary. He was afraid to give him the wrong answer or tell him the wrong thing. He didn't want to make the boy angry.

"You were dying," he whispered, looking straight into the curly haired boy's eyes. "I apologise for my stupid friend costing you the rest of your wolf life. Not many of you want to become vampires-"

"Wait, wait, I'm a full vampire?" Harry asked, his eyes widening slightly at the possibility of that happening and the fact that it had happened to him.

Louis nodded and Harry felt a strange sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He had been a werewolf his whole life and suddenly, after one mistake of going down the wrong street, he's been turned into a vampire. 

"Are you alright?" Louis asked, placing his hand on his shoulder, "your face has just gone much paler than it already is." Harry swallowed and nodded, running his hand through his curls.

"Perfectly fine," Harry mumbled, throwing the duvet off of him and getting off the bed. "I'm taking a shower, I'm full of blood." he grabbed a shirt, pants and jeans from off the floor, already being able to smell them from there and knowing that they ere clean. 

He didn't wait for Louis to respond before walking into the only room in his flat. The bathroom was cleaner than the rest of the flat and Harry never understood why he always kept the bathroom so clean rather than the rest of his flat. 

Shutting the door behind him, Harry set his clothes down on the toilet and went to start the shower when there was a buzzing in his pocket. Harry groaned and pulled it out, seeing that it was a text from a familiar number. 

Before he could even open it, the same person began to call him. Looking at the name and the picture of the person, he sighed before answering it. 

"Hello?" he asked into the phone whilst turning the knob on the shower. 

"Hey, Harry." 

"Hey, Jonathan," Harry held his mobile between the side of his head and his shoulder whilst his hands were occupied by unfastening his belt and tugging off his trousers. 

"What is it that you need?" 

"Are - um - are you open in about... twenty minutes? I'll pay you extra. I really need this, Harry," Jonathan said in a low voice on the other end. "It's getting worse and you're pretty much the only one who could relieve it..." Jonathan was the same as Harry once was, but he was newer and younger than Harry by about two years. 

"Shit... yeah. Look, I gotta go, see you twenty minutes," Harry said and Jonathan replied with a haste thank you before hanging up. 

Harry didn't get to take his full length shower like he wanted, but instead spent ten minutes rather than the hour he usually spent before wrapping a towel round his waist and letting his hair drip wet, looking almost black and the ends curling slightly through the weight of the water in his hair. 

Exiting his bathroom, completely forgetting about the clothes he had left on the toilet he walked into the opening of the flat, seeing Louis on his mobile whilst sat on his couch. 

"Um... hey..." Harry began, "I have someone coming over in about ten minutes..." 

"A client?" Louis asked with no real interest until his turned round and his eyes widened, "Holy hell... ho- I mean, would you like me to leave for the time being?" Louis swallowed loudly and forced his eyes away from Harry's toned chest, six pack and tattooed clad chest and upper arm. 

"If you can? If not, him and I could go somewhere else-" 

"No, no, it's your flat, I could leave for the time being. How long will it take?" 

"About an hour, depending on how he feels," Harry scrunched up his face, seeing as how Jonathan was sometimes hard to please and was very picky. "But it should be no longer than an hour. 

Louis nodded stand from the couch and bidding Harry a short farewell and told him where he'd be until Harry and his client were finished.  
Not long after, there was a knock on Harry's sliding front door and Harry hastily walked over to open it. Standing behind it was the slightly shorter figure of Jonathan's frame. He was much thinner than Harry and had no signs of working out whatsoever. He didn't even have a gentle build of muscle, he was all but skin and bone - a natural thin that had caused no harm to his health. 

"Are you ready?" 

-

Louis said quietly in the small café down the street from Harry's flat. There was a steaming cup of Tetley tea with a a single tablespoon of milk inside the small coffee cup and a pinch of sugar. 

"Where's your little dog at?" Josh asked suddenly, sitting in front of Louis and taking a sip of his tea. "Ugh, needs more milk." 

"Then don't drink it, you snatch," Louis rolled his eyes, pulling the cup closer to him before lifting it and taking a drink. "And he's with a client. You know, he was a Cornea Lupus. Rare, might I add, to find one with a pure bred." 

"Did you just call me a snatch?" 

"Yes," he nodded, scrolling through the latest news of the city on his mobile. "How's Liam? Has he gotten any better?" his best friend was ill. He had been suffering from lack of nutrition lately due to a wound that had refused to heal after a fight he had gotten in with another vampire and none of Louis' other friends seemed to be able to do anything for him and Louis was stressing big time. 

It wasn't that they had feared for his life, you see, vampires can't die from lack of blood or a stubborn wound, it takes a lot more than that. But his friend was suffering and Louis could see it in his eyes and hear in his laboured breathing that sometimes happened whilst he was taking care of him and trying to feed him blood, but Liam could never keep it down. 

"No," Josh shook his head, "I don't know what to do, mate, he hasn't even woken up from his last heart attack." 

The boy needed a healer and healers were hard to come by. They always kept to themselves and never told anyone what they could do because they'd be bothered far too much. Healers were as rare as a pure bred and very stubborn with insisting that they weren't healers. 

"Do you remember if Harry's wound healed last night?" Louis asked suddenly, looking up from his mobile and staring at Josh, waiting impatiently for an answer. 

"Who the fuck is Harry?" 

Louis rolled his eyes, "the dog, mate! Do you remember if his head wound healed or not?!" 

"No, I don't, but it'd be fucking amazing if we did because we'd have a healer with us and he could help Liam," Josh said with a nod and Louis rolled his eyes again. 

"Duh," Louis looked down at his watch and smiled, "it's been an hour and a half since I left and now I must be leafing to return to our new vampire to discus some things and ask questions."

"And I'm coming along despite that that dog probably hates me," Josh announced and pulled out his wallet, leaving a ten on the table. Five for the tea and five for the tip before they both left. 

-

When Louis and Josh walked through the door, a breathless Harry was pulling up a pair of black pants when he looked up to see the two of the men. 

"You might want to shield your eyes if you don't want to see penis because the client hasn't left yet. He's taking a shower," Harry informed as he pulled up his trousers and secured that they'd stay on his bum with a black leather belt and ran his hand through his curly hair.

Louis and Josh both averted their eyes when Jonathan did, indeed, walk out of Harry's bathroom with no clothes. 

"Here's the money for your wonderful service and I'll see you whenever," Jonathan said, pulling on his pants and trousers before grabbing his shirt and walking past Louis and Josh out the door. 

"How many times did you bite him?" Josh asked with an eyebrow raised and Harry blinked at him before glaring at the brunette. 

"Once, didn't break through the skin and he liked it. Love bites are his thing," Harry winked and pulled on a light grey shirt that went along with his black skinny jeans that hugged his legs like a second skin. "So, what brings you round here, ass hole?" 

"Lou and I have to ask you some important questions," he smiled at the younger vampire and Harry rolled his eyes, giving Josh the finger. 

"Blow me." 

"I don't swing that way," Josh wrinkled his nose and shook his head. 

"You don't have to. You'd be surprised at how easy it is to turn on another guy. Once you've gotten them hard to the point that it hurts, you have them wrapped round your finger and they'd do ANYTHING for you," Harry told him matter-of-factly and Josh shook his head. "Would you like to test it?"

"I'm good," Josh shook his head, holding out his hand to show Harry that it was a HUGE no. 

"Suit yourself," Harry shrugged, running his hand through his dark brown curls. He plopped down on the couch and looked up at the two men in front of him before Louis took the seat across from him and Josh continued standing, but behind Louis. "What is it that you lads needed?" 

"Well... this may take a while..." 

-

Harry merely blinked at the two men, still trying to wrap his head round the situation he had gotten himself into when he turned down the road last night. He could have honestly taken his car and ignored that nagging thought in his head that told him he could walk. 

He'd still be a wolf and he wouldn't have the burden on his hands with all the things he had from what Louis and Josh had explained to him about. 

After answering a few questions for the two lads, Louis went on and explained that Harry had been, indeed, a healer. A rare and powerful vampire that was able to heal the instant they had gotten the wound and they were able to heal others with just a touch to near the wound they suffered from. 

But because he was once a pure bred wolf and was able to resist the urge to feed from that Jonathan kid even though he hasn't had his first taste of blood, also meant that he had promised power. Power that would be astonishing and difficult for one to handle, but Louis had faith in Harry and that he'd see it through that Harry would continue to allowing his power to develop rather than allowing them to drop and fade away. 

Harry tilted his head slightly at the two men in front of him, he narrowed his eyes slightly at him both before cracking a smile and giggling a bit. Yes, Harry giggled as if he were a high little school girl. 

"I don't see why I can't... as long as I'm back by Friday, I have a client at eleven," Harry said, chewing on his bottom lip after he had said and realised how snobby he had sounded and had half the mind to apologise, but the other half didn't really care and that Josh and Louis both knew that he didn't mean what he said in that manner. 

"Really?" Josh asked, scrunching up his nose, "I honestly thought you'd say no so I wouldn't have to ride in the same car with you for eight days." 

"The trip is eight days?" Harry asked, raising an eyebrow, "Hell, if we're going that far I might as well sell my flat and by one over there." 

Josh was about to say something sarcastic back, but Louis cut him off, "You know... that's actually not a bad idea. We may need you again because it is incredibly hard to come by a healer and they never admit to it... and I am also your creator, we're not really supposed to be that far away from each other. If we do separate and you stay back here... things may go from with the country wide distance between us..." 

"Louis," Josh groaned shaking his head, "he can't live near us! He can't! I don't like him!" 

"And what makes you bloody think that I enjoy your presence also? You're lucky I'm even allowing you in my flat! I may be a vampire now, but that doesn't mean I haven't dropped my wolf habits and instincts, you're lucky I don't rip your head off here and now!" 

"This is what I'm talking about," Louis sighed, "you don't know how to control your anger and patience yet. I need to teach you all of this, in some aspects of your emotions, they're heightened, but not all. Like... lust will and is most definitely heightened and I haven't forgotten that you once were a Cornea Lupus and you still need someone to sleep with... you'll be snappy if you have to lay with someone you don't know and trust and it's pretty clear that you already trust me." 

"Wait, so you live in New York... then why is the trip eight days when we could get there in nearly two days since we're driving by car?" Harry asked, furrowing his eyebrows and looking at the older vampire, the shorter man. 

"We have a couple of things we need to do on the way. Harry, you're better off to start packing things now... or leaving your stuff here and keeping this flat as a place to stay for whenever you're in the state," Louis told him. 

"I think I'll just do that second one and now I must be leafing so I can go and cancel appointments and clients and then hang up quickly so they don't taunt me with more money and sex for me to stay and keep them booked," Harry explained quickly before getting up and dialling numbers onto the touch screen of his mobile phone. 

A couple of hours later and a lot of talking on the phone, the three lads were ready for the road with Harry just a single Jansport back pack over his shoulders with condoms, clothes and toiletries. The condoms for surprise quickies that most likely happen. 

Louis had advised the younger boy to do so and bring them.

"Ready?" he asked Harry, raising his eyebrows as he seen the copy of Fifty Shades of Grey in his hands and Harry gave him a cheeky grin.

"I need something to do on the road rather than playing on my mobile or laptop. Reading's nice and why not a book such as this one? It's quite entertaining." 

"Whatever you want," Louis shrugged, "and once we're out of the state, we'll stop for a bite to eat and you can feed for the first time... which I'll walk you through it." 

Harry nodded, running his hand through his curls and wondering how the hell was he going to lock the inside of his flat- The fire escape. 

"You know what, I'll meet you down by the front of the building, I need to lock the door," he told the two older vampires who both nodded and walked out the door and down the corridor. Harry slide the door behind them, placing the screw driver through the latch to keep it closed and walked over to the fire hatch... which he's never used and none of the ladders have any rungs on them so he'd have to use his new vampire reflexes to make it down to the ground safely. 

He pushed up the open window and climbed out onto the platform before shutting the window with enough force that the latch locked on the impact that it made and he nodded with satisfaction before turning and looking down at the ground that was about twenty metres below him and the platform. 

"Here goes," he muttered to himself before climbing onto the edge and he jumped for the other, lower part of the fire escape across from him and shut his eyes until his hands came in contact with the cool metal and he squeezed his hands round it, not daring to let go. 

He did the same to the last two before hopping to the floor and walking out the alleyway. When he stepped onto the footpath, girls turned their heads in his direction. When they attempted to talk to him, he shrugged them off and told them the truth. 

He was gay. 

With a whine from many girls that sounded a little something like, "why do the hot ones always have to be bleeding gay?!" they stormed off and left Harry chuckling in their direction before making his way towards Louis and Josh who were leaning against black Mustang. 

"Let's go, mate."


	3. Chapter 3

Harry woke up sweating and feeling slightly ill. He groaned from the back seat and wiped the light layer of sweat from his forehead and looked down at the back of his glistening hand and glared at it.

"And it begins," Louis sighed, shaking his head and rolling down the back window. "Over the next couple of days, you're going to feel like you're burning up. I'll keep the windows down so it can keep you cool. You can thank Josh for this."

"Why me? I wasn't the one who bit him!" Josh protested with a sturgeon face.

"You might as well have with the wound you gave to his head!"

"Shut up! I have a really back sore head," Harry groaned, leaning his head back as he rubbed at his temples. "Christ, I feel like I've been hit by a truck a million times over."

Josh snickered at this in which Louis smacked the back of his head and scolded him, "I remember when you told me that same thing, so I suggest you shut up or I'll bring up all the things you had done and said whilst developing your powers." Josh's smile fell and he quickly looked out the window, acting as if he didn't do a single or say a single thing.

The car fell back into silence with a suddenly exhausted and hungry Harry in the back seat. His jaws ached and so did his gums, but they hadn't even gotten out of the state yet. They had barely made it down to Blythe.

Harry's breathing suddenly became laboured with a sudden horrible pain in his stomach. It had felt like someone had driven a white hot blade into his stomach, the pain nearly unbearable and he was on he verge of passing out.

Louis refused to look in his review mirror because if he did, he could see Harry's face clearly and the older vampire felt guilty. He felt guilty that he and Josh were the cause of Harry's pain. Josh being the reason why Harry had to be bitten and Louis for biting Harry.

"Hey, can you keep it down back there, I'm trying to listen to Ed Sheeran," Josh said, turning the volume up on the radio to listen to listen to 'Small Bump' and Louis smacked the back of his head again, turning the volume back down.

Harry ignored Josh and leaned over to lay across the back seats, his arms wrapped round his stomach. Scrunching his face up, he unbuckled his seatbelt and brought his knees to his chest.

He laid there for the next couple of hours, having fallen asleep sometime between those hours. Having to fight against his need to be wrapped in someone's arms or have his arms round someone else.

Through his sleep, images were replaying. Replaying memories of him as a child growing up in Cheshire, England. All his times when he was doing his shifts in the bakery he worked at and all the times he had spent with his friends.

And the most recent memory of his home, the day he was at the Heathrow International Airport, saying goodbye to his mum by check in. The tears streaming down her face whilst she peppered his face with her kisses of blessings and repeatedly telling him to be careful and don't get into drugs.

"Harry... hey... kid... Harry, c'mon, we're at a perol station," Louis shook the younger vampire away, gently, but firmly and Harry pried his eyes open, his curls stuck to his forehead with his sweat from the intense heat he felt going on within his body, giving him an ill feeling.

"Okay," he muttered.

"C'mon, we're out of the state. You need blood and to stretch your legs," Louis said softly, feeling for the poor boy. Louis was there once. The rest of the turning. The memories and the illness, the intense heat and sweat sticking to your skin.

"But I'm tired," Harry's voice was gruff and you could hear the tiredness in it. Louis' heart ached at the sight of the newly turned vampire.

"C'mon, love, we must hurry," Louis grabbed Harry by his arm pits, pulling him effortlessly out from the seat and steadied him when he set him on his feet. The younger vampire was taller than he was and Louis found himself strangely struggling to support Harry's full weight, which was strange because if this were anybody else, he would have been able to carry them easily.

"You haven't even gotten him off of the petrol grounds yet?" Josh practically whined, stomping his foot on the ground impatiently, "I'm fucking starving!"

Louis turned and gave Josh a hard glare who shrugged in response. Struggling with a groggy Harry, Louis watched as Josh parked the car in front of the petrol station rather than in front of the pump for an hour.

When Josh returned, he gave Harry a hard slap to the face and the boy grabbed Josh his neck and slammed him against the column by the pump, unknowingly baring his fangs in his face. Louis felt a strange feeling in his chest before calming grabbing Harry by his shoulders and rubbing them to calm the boy.

"Josh, what the hell were you thinking?! You know he's unstable right now, you're lucky he didn't kill you!" Louis growled at him and Josh rubbed at his neck and glared at Harry who had left red hand prints on his neck. "Let's just go and find someone to drink and then we'll be on our way."

Supporting and steering the unstable boy in a certain direction, Louis and Harry followed Josh who seemed to following a certain scent that caught his attention rather than the other two.

"Josh, I think we should let Harry pick," Louis said, "his sense of smell will be better than either of our could ever be... combined, especially now that he's going through the rest of the changes." Josh stopped walking and turned to face the older vampire, a look of annoyance on his face. "Hey, he might pick out a real tasty one, you never know."

-

An hour of allowing Harry to lead the search for food, he seemed to be able to support his own weight pretty well and no longer seemed ill, but Louis only knew he was doing this out of motivation for food. Food could get anybody eager like it did Harry. Oh, how the boy loved food.

Harry stopped and titled his head to the side, "her." he lifted up his arm and pointed to the girl standing across the street leaning against a bus stop post. She was looking down at her phone. She had long blonde hair that hung down to her waist in soft, stretched out ringlets much like Harry's.

Josh smirked at his choice, "I can smell her blood from over here. Nice choice, wolfy." Josh patted Harry's head and the curly haired man growled at him, glaring down at him with absolute hatred for the shorter man.

"Leave him alone, Josh," Louis rolled his eyes and walked out into the road, causing a couple of cars to skid to a stop, hooting furiously at the older vampire, who just simply ignored the angry drivers as Harry and Josh followed quickly behind him.

Once the three were safely across the street, the girl look up at them, showing them her amazing light blue eyes that practically glowed with beauty. Both Louis and Josh were enchanted by them, but not Harry. The girl's charm didn't work on the gay boy.

Ha.

Harry gave her a pleasant smile, showing off his deep dimple on the left side of his perfect face. He took a step closer to her, still running off of instinct as he shoved his hands in his trousers' front pocket. 

Time for to charm my way to food. Harry thought with a smirk and nodded to the girl as Josh and Louis watched him curiously to see how the events would play out. They didn't know whether he'd start talking to the girl, drag her away or compel the girl to come with them and then they feed from her until she dies.

"Hello," she told Harry, who nodded to her in turn.

"When does the bus get here?" he asked, his smile was innocent and seemed genuine.

"In the next twenty minutes, where is it that you're going?" she asked and then her eyes widened. "I mean, if you don't mind me asking." Harry forced out a laugh that sounded natural and threw his head back slightly.

"Oh, my mates and I are just going for the ride, we have nothing better to do. Where is is that you're going, if you don't mind me asking?" 

"Just doing the same as you are," she shrugged with a small smile, "just going along for the ride. I have nothing better to do."

"Ugh, I can't wait any longer," Josh grumbled, glaring over at Harry who wasn't paying attention. He looked around to make sure no one was watching before he grabbed the girl by her shoulders and looked into her eyes, "you're coming with us. You won't scream, protest or say a word." without any further compulsion, he grabbed her arm and pulled her along.

Harry hissed at the back of Josh's head and Louis smiled warmly, "don't worry. You'll get used to him. Hopefully. Let's go eat, shall we?"

"Can I eat him? He's such an ass hole," Harry growled lowly before following behind Josh and Louis laughed.

"Possibly, I don't think he'll taste very good. His blood will probably resemble his personality-sour."

Dragging the girl into the nearest alley, following in with Josh and the girl, Louis and Harry were immediately by his side, looking down at her and her blank expression.

Ugh, no fun. Harry though with a frown. When Josh beckoned him over, he fought with himself on whether he should actually go or stay where he was. But he made up his mind when Louis slightly pushed him forward.

When he was within Josh's reach, the older vampire gave Harry a slap to the face, in which he returned with a growl and grasp on his neck.

"What the hell was that for?!"

"To get your fangs out. I knew it would make you mad. And oh! Look at that, they're out!" Josh hissed, pushing Harry away from him when he felt his grip loosen. "So, since it's your first time, you get first taste. First tastes of your prey are always the best, the most sweetest parts of the feeding... unless you'r shagging your blood mate or something."

"Josh, you're rambling. Do I need to teach him, or will you?" Louis asked boredly, leaning against the wall, looking down at his mobile.

Ignoring him, Josh continued on, "you're going to bite right here," he poked the indentation between her collar bone and shoulder. "You're going to get for taste for a few seconds and then we'll join in. We'll feed, then leave her dead body and continue on the road and you can contiue with the rest of the turning... not that you have a choice in that anyway. Okay, go!"

Without warning, Josh pushed the girl onto Harry, causing him to stumbled back into the opposite wall that wasn't far from him. He stared down at her pale skin for a couple of seconds before Louis pushed his head towards her collar bone, Harry's mouth being open and grazing her skin and drawing blood.

He was about to pull away and say he couldn't go through with it, but the smell hit him and all thoughts of protest left his mind as he lodged his fangs into the space between her collar bone and shoulder.

Nearly moaning at the taste of her blood, he pulled her in closer and buried his fangs deeper into her skin. He was vaguely aware of the two who had taken her wrists and bitten into them, he felt a strange fluttering in his stomach when he heard Louis actually moan out at the taste.

Harry quickly pulled away from the girl, falling to his knees and clutching at his stomach the moment the pain had returned. He had gotten all the blood he needed, which wasn't a lot, and now that he was filled, the pain had returned.

When Louis allowed the lifeless girl fall to the floor, he was by Harry's side in a second. Helping him to his feet he cursed under his breath, completely forgetting about the rest of the turning. Hoisting the nineteen year old into his arms, he nodded to Josh who disappeared in a blur and a breeze, Louis quickly following after him to the car back at the petrol station.

Whilst in his arms, Harry drifted in and out of consciousness, my even aware he was in Louis' arms. He was vaguely aware of the wind blowing through his curls from Louis' vampire speed.

"He's unconscious, get him into the car before he starts moving," Josh said quickly, which Louis was already doing because if the boy moved in his arms, he would surely drop him. Laying him acorss the back seat, Louis buckled him the best he can before getting into the driver's seat.

"No, Mum," Harry mumbled quietly, his eyebrows furrowed together.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Josh asked, his eyebrows raised as he looked over at Louis.

"His mum, obviously."

-

Seventeen year old Harry looked down at his mum, a smile on his face, "have a good time in the US, sweetheart." she kissed his cheek when he lent down. 

"I will, Mum, don't worry," he kissed her cheek in return before tightening his grip on his passport. "Are you sure you'll be fine on your own-"

"Harry, just hurry up and board that damned plane before I change my mind," she laughed, wiping away a few tears that rolled down her cheeks. "You stay out of trouble, love. Don't let any vampires find out you're pure bred." 

"I got it, Mum," he nodded, "bye." waving goodbye to her one last time, he set off towards his terminal with his back pack slung over his shoulder, his passport and boarding ticket in hand. He paid no mind to the other people around him who passed him by and occasionally bumped shoulders with him. 

When he was at the terminal, he handed the man his passport, who stamped it and scanned the bar code on his ticket before waving him away. Smiling to himself, he walked down the corridor behind a tall man who oddly smelt of apples. 

Stepping onto the plane, he searched for an open seat where he wouldn't be in anybody's way. When he found one in the back, he hurried over to it and slid in towards the window. Sighing to himself, he placed his back pack underneath the seat in front of him and away from his feet. 

"Oh," a female voice said, catching his attention. "a pure bred!" before he could protest and deny, she quickly sat in the seat beside him, "don't worry! I'm one too! We're a dying breed, you know. More and more inbetweeners are being born and created everyday." she shook her head sadly. 

"Yeah," he muttered, trying to not be as awkward as he felt. She turned to him, narrowing her eyes and leaning in, smelling him. 

"A Cornea Lupus," she said quietly. "My favourite." 

-

Harry groaned, weakly brining his hand to face to wipe away the sweat from his forehead. The wind from the open back windows wasn't hitting him and he was burning up just laying on the seat. He forced himself to sit up and his head lolled against the window.

Josh was asleep in the passenger's seat and Louis was concentrated on the road. Harry's head was pounding, the pain in his stomach hadn't gone away, but simply calmed down. His throat was ichty and his nose was stuffed.

He had never been ill before, his werewolf genes keeping him in perfect health. This was new to him and he was glad he never had to go through this as a child, but he hated that he was going through it now. He didn't like the feeling of being ill. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and die.

"It's only for the next couple of days, Harry," Louis said softly. "I'm sorry this happened to you."

"What happens, happens. It wasn't your fault," Harry said, his voice croaky and weak. He didn't blame Louis for this even though he was the one who had bit him. He blamed Josh, but not entirely. He blamed himself more than anything, he should have taken his car instead of making the stupid decision in walking.

"But I can't help but feel responsible for it," Louis sighed, loweing the music from the radio. "I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming all this way to help our friend. He got in a fight a couple of months ago and his wounds are healing. He's not dying, but it's pretty bad."

"I'll do all I can," Harry responded, "although I haven't the slightest clue as the true meaning of a healer or if I'll be able to heal him like you say I can."

"You're a healer, Harry, your wounds from the other night healed up by the time you had finished becoming a vampire. What you're going through now is just to develope your powers. The process hurts, I know, I've went through it twice."

"Twice?"

"Yeah," Louis nodded, "every hundred years, you get more gifts with age and the ones you've had from the beginng get stronger. I'm two hundred, as of four months ago. Four months ago I went through it again, it doesn't hurt as much as the first time, but it was pretty bad. But once you've reached the age of five hundred, it stops and you just suddenly acquire the powers without as much as a little pinch in your stomach."

"I just want this to end already. I've never felt ill until now, I don't like it."

"It'll be over in a couple of days. We're actually a head of schedule so we might get there in about four days," Louis said with a smile. "In the mean time why don't you sleep? Sleeping through it may be best, I can roll the windows down a bit more."

Ugh, I just want this to end already.


End file.
